MY SAVIOR
by Stevie-love-5236
Summary: Kagomes fed up with Inuyasha and all of his lie. so she decides to leave and search for the jewel on her own. The problem is will Inuyasha let her go that easily? No he wont. in fact she will become his mate or so he thinks. S
1. Chapter 1

_**OK SO THIS IS MY FIRST PUBLISHED STORY SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND KNOW THAT I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN AND REMEMBER THAT I STILL HAVE SCHOOL**_

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**_

* * *

"_wait" he called after her only to see her speed up her pace. "c'mon Kagome hear me out" he pleaded as he strode along side her._

"_just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you right now and I defiantly don't want to hear anymore of your bullshit"_

"_no I will not leave you alone. I love you and I will NEVER leave you alone?_

_Kagome stopped dead in her tracks glaring at him se spoke "You love me?" she asked in a deadly tone that scared the shit out of him and had him taking slow steps backwards_

"_of course and I will never let you go. You belong to me" his eyes stayed focused on the ground as he spoke his voice barely reaching a whisper._

_Kagome screamed out of frustration while Inuyasha just stood there staring at her with wide eyes. _

"_I don't belong to you or anyone else" before he could input she continued "you don't even love me. You love Kikyo and I refuse to be with a man that cant even make up his own mind, and for the record this is the last time you will ever see me. So goodbye inuyasha hope your happy"_

_Before she could get to far he grabbed her wrist _

"_I will NOT let you leave me Kagome. You are mine" Kagome turned to look into his cold eyes that had once been so warm and loving "come" and before she could protest he was dragging her away ._

"_Inuyasha stop where are we going?" she struggled against his hold on her_

"_we must begin our mating process to make sure everyone knows you belong to me" _

_Kagome's eyes grew large after processing what he had just said "Inuyasha this isn't funny stop right now"_

_He turned and looked at her showing her his red eyes and demon marking on his face. She also felt his claws digging into her skin and draw blood_

"_inuyasha?" she heard herself whisper _

_His only response was a growl and the word "mine"_

_Kagome knew what she had to do "si-" he cut her off with his mouth on hers when he was satisfied with her mouth he replaced his lips with his hand to keep her silent._

"_hold still wench" his mouth worked its way down her throat _

_Meanwhile kagome was doing everything in her power to get away she couldn't even kick him because of the fact that his body was so close and she was pressed up against a tree. Wait when did that happen? Never mind. How is she supposed to get out of here? She couldn't just let inuyasha rape her could she._

_She managed to free her hands and pushed at him and hit him with all her strength only to have her hands bound above her head with his very large hand. _

_Inuyasha on the other hand just continued his exploration down her throat. Oh my god Inuyasha's was going to rape her in the middle of the woods. Meaning no one would come to find her and no one would hear her scream. Overall she was screwed. _

_Tears flowed down her cheeks as she stood helplessly against a tree. What else could she do? Her best friend wanted to rape her. _

_She felt Inuyasha's claws running up her side and realized that he was ripping her clothes off of her. Her shirt fell away from her body and he quickly put one of her breasts into his mouth. Kagome's eyes grew even larger as she tried to move away again._

_Inuyasha was getting frustrated he wanted her and he'd have her. He reached up and slapped her in the face and let go of her breast so he could speak "stop moving wench" then he continued with her breasts _

_Kagome closed her eyes wishing he would just stop. And he did. His mouth was no longer touching her skin and her hands were released from his hold._

_She watched as her put his free hand on the hilt of his sword and cursed under his breath. "Show yourself Sesshomaru" he yelled_

_Kagome watched Sesshomaru emerge from the tree line "Inuyasha" was all he said_

"_what the fuck do you want? Cant you see I'm busy" he growled out_

_Sesshomaru locked eyes with Kagome before looking back to Inuyasha. His eyes grew cold. _

"_release the girl Inuyasha" his voice deadly_

"_WHAT?" Inuyasha asked incredulously _

"_I do not repeat myself"_

_Inuyasha face grew furious "why you" in an instant Inuyasha was gone. Instead of holding her against a tree he was in front of Sesshomaru. His sword drawn and standing in a fighting stance. _

_Kagome's knees instantly gave out on her and she fell to the ground in a heap. She brought her knees to her chest and began to sob quietly as she chanted "sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit" _

_Inuyasha instantly fell to the ground. Even after he was knocked unconscious she continued her chant _

_Sesshomaru sat back watching her with wide eyes. He stepped closer to her "miko" his voice was soft as he slowly walked to her "its ok now" he told her while kneeling in front of her and putting his hand on her shoulder for comfort._

_Kagome looked up at him and threw both her arms around his neck and cried long and hard._

_Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least but let her cry on his shoulder until she fell asleep. He swooped her up into his arms and carried her away bridal style without even sparing one glance at the disgusting half-breed. Intend on taking her back to the safety of his home._

* * *

_Ok this is the first chapter what do you think? Leave me a review letting me know weather or not I should continue or not kay_

_Love Stevie_


	2. waking up

Thank you to all those who reviewed

Ino1693

Megan Consoer

ShadowXMoonlight

Foxgodess07

Enjoy chapter two and I promise the story's going to get less boring.

Kagome let her mind slip into unconsciousness. It was better this way. She wouldn't have to worry about anything and she could just think. The last thing she could remember was seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo in the forest. Kagome was fed up with it and wanted to just get away from him. All he ever did anymore was bring her down and she just couldn't take it anymore. So she decided to go out on her own. She would find the rest of the jewel shards and she'd defeat Naraku by herself. That was her plan till Inuyasha went and ruined everything like always. It hurt her to even think about it, so she let her mind go blank. She was completely unaware of the demon lord carrying her away.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Waking up I noticed a couple of things. First was the bright light that prevented me from opening my eyes. The second thing was the pain. My whole body felt sore but the worst part was my head. It felt like fireworks exploding in my head. The last thing I noticed were my surroundings. What ever I was laying on felt immensely comfy. And for some odd reason the blankets that covered me felt like silk.

"I see you've finally regained consciousness"

I snapped my eyes open only to find a pair of golden eyes staring right back at me looking anything but friendly. Just seeing those eyes brought back all those recently forgotten memories. And when he reached his hand toward me I couldn't help but flinch away from his touch. Then for the briefest of seconds I saw anger flash through those uncaring eyes. Did that mean that he was mad at me? Was he going to hurt me? Oh my god now he's going to kill me! I have to leave before he gets the chance.

Scooting toward the other side of the bed I froze when I heard him speak

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. But you do need to stay in bed. At least until the healer arrives to check out your injuries." he explained sounding sincere

I looked up at him and instead of looking at me he seemed to have a fascination with something in his lap

"so your not mad at me?" I asked trying not to sound to hopeful

Snapping his head back up Sesshomaru looked at me. The way he stared into my eyes made me feel like he was looking into my soul and I couldn't help but to stare right back. His eyes looked as if they held so much depth to them that I found myself lost within them. Why did he have so much of an effect on me? How is it possible that I could become so mesmerized by just looking into one persons eyes?

I was instantly snapped out of daze when I heard my name being spoken.

"Kagome………I'm not mad at you. You've done nothing wrong. You were mistreated by the half bread so I took you into my home. You are a guest here and can stay as long as you'd like and feel free to roam the gardens and palace if you'd like. Although I do require you to treat me wit respect in my own home and that you stay in bed until my healer arrives." he explained as he reached up to cup my cheek with his hand that felt huge against my face.

I took a minute to look back into the golden depths he called eyes and noticed a little change in them. The coldness seemed to be replaced with a certain warmth that made my heart skip a beat.

Wait a minute what's wrong with me? I mentally slapped my self. Here I am getting lost Inuyasha's older brothers eyes.

Wait Inuyasha? that's when it hit me like a tidal wave. Everything that had happened came back to me. Inuyasha being a jerk, me trying to leave, Inuyasha trying to… rape me… and …. Oh my god what am I going to do? I cant go back to my friends. Inuyasha would be there. I cant go home. Inuyasha would only follow me. I cant even go search for the jewel shards by myself. Inuyasha would end up finding me.

"Kagome"

I looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at me with a worried look on his face "are you ok?" he asked searching my eyes for any sign of distress

"oh I'm ok." I answered with a fake smile hoping he wouldn't question it any further.

"alright well I'm going to-" he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door

I watched as he stood up and answered the door

"lord Sesshomaru I was informed that you were in need of my services"

"yes come in" a man carrying a bag in his hand entered the room.

He walked cautiously toward my bed "its ok I'm here to help." he told me while putting both his hands in front of his face. What's wrong with this guy? Does he think I'm going to attack him? Do I look scary? What a weirdo!

Giving him a questionable look I stared at the weirdo as he gave me what I would consider a check up. Every now and then I would flinch from his touch when he touched one of my bruises. Which happened a lot.

He was mad. You could tell by just one look at into his eyes. He was beyond furious. The weird healer guy finally finished poking me and walked with Sesshomaru to a far side of the room just out of my hearing range so they could talk. The longer they talked the madder Sesshomaru would become and every so often his eyes would flash to me and soften just a bit before resuming his conversation

When they finished talking the weird guy bowed to Sesshomaru and left the room. When I looked up at Sesshomaru I noticed him staring.

"Kagome, my healer is going to come back and bandage you up-"

I couldn't focus on a word he was saying. The was this excruciating pain in my lower back. I clutched my sides only to have strong arms pull them away. I looked up to see Sesshomaru trying to tell me something. I couldn't understand what he was saying. And I didn't care I was ready for a nap "good night Sesshomaru" I heard myself whisper before everything went black

Ok that's chapter two. don't forget to write a review and let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can

Love Stevie


End file.
